


What have you done my Darling?

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Another Red K fic its going to get dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while and I decided to share it.

 

“Your friends are the problem Kara and your cousin!! They don’t like me because my names Luthor!! You can’t even tell them we're seeing each other. I’m tired of secrets Kara and the lying. We can’t move forward because you don’t want us too.” Lena said with frustration in her voice as she turned her back on Kara. 

 

“How long have we been together Kara?” she asked with exasperation in her voice. 

 

Kara wrung her hands looking embarrassed as she looked down at her feet than back up at her-, girlfriend? They really never established what they were to each other. 

 

“Ummm a couple months?” Kara said hesitantly. 

 

“A year Kara it's been a year and I’ve been patient…” she sighed turning around. “I’m not sure you're ready… for all this. I think I’m here and you have to catch up or…” 

 

Kara took a hesitant step forward with a sad look on her face. “Or…?” 

 

“I think we should take a break. I think you and I should just step back and really think about everything. I know you're not trying to hurt me Kara but in my life and my position I can’t just sit on maybes or confusion. I’ve given you a year, us a year and you won’t even call me your girlfriend.” 

 

“So we're breaking up?” Kara voice wavered as tears threaten to leak from her eyes. 

 

“We weren’t ever really together were we? You can see yourself out.” Lena instructed her tone back to authoritative and controlled as she went to sit back at her desk and ignore the sniffles coming from the reporter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two months has gone by Kara had given Lena space while she tried to work out her own thoughts and feelings. Each time she wanted to tell her sister or friends what had happen but shed hesitate and lost her nerve. Two months and she started to think that she really didn’t deserve the beautiful Luthor. If she couldn't even still tell her who she was. But she thought by not telling her it would be protecting her, that was just a lie she kept telling herself to justify the secrecy. 

 

Things were about to change that day and that would open up a whole new level of problems for Kara. She was on a  routine bank robbery throwing the last of the human robbers in a police van when she felt a slight pinch on her neck. She slapped at it thinking it a bug but nothing appeared. She shrugged her shoulders and headed back to work to finish up her newest piece for Catco news about the gun smuggling ring Supergirl had taken down over the weekend. It was getting late as she started to feel a bit freer and lighter shrugging off her jacket and button up to reveal just a tank top. It was after hours so what did they care anyway. 

 

The final touches were done and being sent to Snapper and Kara was feeling the need to let loose and have fun. It was nice to finally be considered one of the best reporters in national city after three years of hard work Kara was ranked the best in national city her honest tellings of news and kind heart had really gotten the citizens attention. 

 

Kara scratched at her neck with a frown feeling the urge to celebrate once she got home and texted her sister to meet her at a different hang out. 

 

“Woah you're looking different….are those boots and you're wearing skinny jeans and you look kind of…..”

 

“Gay.” Alex girlfriend Maggie filled in for her. “Were also in a gay bar.” she pointed out with a tilt of her beer and a motion of her hand. 

 

Alex eyes widened then laughed. “You DID have a bad break up and it was with a girl. That makes more sense all the whimpering and moodiness and the fact you were playing Moulin Rouge on repeat for days….” 

 

Kara frowned. “I just hate that she dies at the end… like my love life.” The blonde pointed out. “Yes it was a female lady and NO I really don’t want to talk about it. I also thought maybe you and your lovely lady love would enjoy this nice place.” 

 

“You need backup in case you freaked huh?” Magie interjected to the nervous looking blonde.

 

“I needed backup in case I freaked. I’m just going to down this and go out there and show em what I got.” Kara downed her sisters shot wiping her mouth and finger gunned them before twirling around and away to the busy packed dance floor. 

 

“No more Ghostbusters for a while she relates wayyyy to much to that Erin chick and honestly Erin can do better. If some chick can’t see the beauty that is your sister then screw them. Not literally though.” Maggie gave Alex a quick peck and went to fetch them more drinks. 

 

Kara was on the dance floor feeling slowly more and more loose. Each limb just had a sensual mind of its own as she swayed back and forth and started to allow a particular fiery red head into her space. She had an Irish accent and said her name was Sarah as she let Kara take the lead and wrap an arm around her waist. They swayed back and forth as Kara started to let her hands explore the other womans body with sheer want and desire. 

 

She realized she never got to do this with Lena because she wasn't out then about anything but now she was practically invincible as the girl dragged her off the dance floor after an hour and kissed her with lust. The kiss was without any real honest emotion as Kara's hands were squeezing her hips than running down to caress her back. Her mind was slowly slipping into not worrying about a thing and with a push backing Sarah against a wall to thoroughly attack her neck. 

 

“Let's go to my hotel.” Sarah whispered in her ear with  a smirk and took Kara hand to lead her away to more carnal pleasures. Kara failed to see the reporter outside who took a picture of Kara as she publicly was letting the redhead maul her neck and try to hail a taxi. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red K taking its effect and our hero slowly descending into a more sinister Kara

An object came flying at Kara hitting her square in the face waking her up with a  groan. 

 

“What the…” she said with a yawn looking over at her sister standing in her doorway with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Alex barked out. 

 

Kara looked confused till she turned over the paper and read it quickly. “Well… it least she's pretty..Sonya…” she guessed not really caring about who she slept with the night before. 

 

“Her name is Sarah and she is an up and coming actress in National city she's supposed to be the next it girl.” 

 

“Oh well if I was a directing I’d give her oral skills an A plus plus.” she joked then frowned when her sister didn’t laugh. “Come on Alex I’m adulting. I’m taking life by the horns..I’m..I’m doing the wild rebound thing humans do!! You should be proud of me for adulting the human way!” she yelled out. 

 

“Wonder if Lenas seen this yet..” she murmured scanning around for her phone. 

 

“She called me. She told me everything Kara and she's worried because this.” she waved with her hand. “Is not my sister.” 

 

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Relax I’m just trying new things. It's fine. I’m fine let's go get some… breakfast, lunch or is it brunch time?” she laughed at her own joke. Alex wasn’t amused. 

 

“You sure you're feeling ok?” she questioned and Kara nodded quickly. 

 

“Yep totally now let's get some breakfast and I’ll tell you all about that fiery vixen.” she quickly sped into her clothes as she lead her sister out the house. 

 

The newspaper slammed down on Kara desk with a slap. Kara picked up the already familiar picture and flipped to the article. 

 

“I didn’t say anything or do that in the hotel room.” she said with a bored tone as she looked up to meet the eyes of her boss.

 

“I don't’ care about your personal life but try to keep it out of the paper Danvers. Here you have an assignment find out about the ball thing being held next week hosted by….” 

 

“Lena Luthor of course…. But after this I’m picking what I report on in my part of the magazine and you aren't going to tell me no.” she said with a poke to his chest that pushed him back. “If you decline you’ll either piss off Cat Grant or I’ll just take a higher wage job that would loveeee to have supergirls best friend Kara Danvers.” she taunted at him. 

 

Snappers eyes narrowed then admitted defeat when he realized she was serious. “Yeah sure thing Danvers. Now go get this piece.” he ordered. “And wear something more appropriate this isnt casual fridays!!” he barked out trying to gain his control back that obviously lost to the woman with a shark's smile. “Sure thing Dwayne.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Miss Luthor will see you Miss Danvers.” her assistant pointed out already being instructed to take her lunch early.

 

“Lenaaa.” Kara purred her attire was less modest and more moving towards a boyish look. Her hair was up in a messy bun with slight curls in the back. Shed picked this particular outfit knowing she'd get that look from her ex. Her shirt was quarter sleeve showing off her impressive arm muscles in a simple black that she thought was really going to be taken up her wardrobe soon. The jeans were more for comfort and fit her hips snugly but sat low to give an extra sway when she walked. The boots were Alex’s she had ‘borrowed’ for this occasion. Instead of giving her extra height over Lena they helped even her height out to the other woman in heels. To top it off a nice steel grey tie to make her eyes appear less brilliant and youthful and more serious and mature. The watch on her wrist matched the tie as well for some reason she just needed everything to match well. 

 

Lena was sitting at her seat filling out paperwork another budget she had to manage and different programs to approve or get rid of and the work was already taxing her patience for the afternoon. 

 

“Miss Danvers.” she responded cooly motioning her to take a seat. “Have you come to gloat about your little newspaper stint?” 

 

Kara laughed grabbing the paper that was still on the Luthors desk. She took a seat in her usual spot then propped her legs up on Lena's desk who gave her a glare. 

 

“I look pretty cute with her don’t I?” she teased then threw the paper into the trashcan. 

 

“I’m here for business sadly not pleasure although I could slip you in…” Kara teased pushing herself to hover over the desk and whisper in the Luthors ear. “Or you could slip me in. I do so miss the way you'd clench around my fingers and beg for more as you soaked the sheets.”

 

Lena began to blush and with a fury pushed her chair back. “How dare you! I wasn’t some quick fuck Kara I love..loved you and now you're out to the whole world in the worst way you could've done that months ago!!”

 

Kara pushed back up and crossed her arms with a sinister cold look that Lena had never seen before. 

 

“What you thought that I was just going to pine over you for the rest of my life? Puh leaze. You just thought oh well it's happy sunny go lucky Kara Danvers she can handle anything and everything I throw at her. You couldn’t even talk to me about this. Was that too hard for Miss Luthor to communicate her freaking feelings?” Kara growled as she got closer to around Lena table till her nose was practically touching the other womans. 

 

“You don’t get to dictate my life anymore than I can dictate yours. You choose to end this Lena and I can do whatever the hell I want now. I waited two months for you to come and talk to me afterwards. You shut me out. You shut yourself out. So now who I fuck and when and where isn’t any of your damn business.” she seethed out her eyes glowing red with passion causing Lena to step forward in part curiosity and part fear. 

 

“Kara your eyes are glowing.” Lena pointed out with concern in her eyes. 

 

“Don’t change the subject…” she growled out. “But if you want another go.” she teased out pressing her chest to her ex girlfriends. “I’d be more than happy to really let go on you.” 

 

“Kara are you on something?” Lena sounded truly worried now as a shiver went down her spine in sheer need and a hint of fear.

 

“Oh I’m better than ever.” Kara whispered. “Now I think I promised my boss an interview with the CEO of L- Corp you know that's pretty gay right?” she said with a laugh as she moved away with a smirk on her lips.

 

Lena took a deep breath than a seat back at her desk trying to gain her authoritative footing back. 

 

“Right L-Corp. We're hosting a ball to help raise money for all the damage that has been in the past six months due to my mother. The donations are going to be matched by L-corp to make sure that every bit of restitution is sent to those victimized by her terror.” 

 

Kara rolled her eyes and raised her hand to stop Lena from talking. “Really I mean if you choose to live in National city than you should expect to see lots of damages. I mean this is pretty much another metahuman city so things are going to happen right?” she laughed darkly. “Maybe they should just leave the city…” her face went more sinister and Lena couldn't even recognize her Kara anymore. “If they can’t fend for themselves….” she said with a little dramatic pout. 

 

“You can't actually mean that?” The CEO gasped out. She was completely confused at the change in demeanor. This couldn't be her Kara the woman shed fallen for almost instantly since they met. 

 

“Oh but I do. Everyone relies on supergirl and superman. Supergirl save me because I’m incapable of fending for myself..because I’m weak.” she emphasized. 

 

“Supergirl can't save them all… and neither can you Lena. You can throw money at all the bad things your families done but really.. You should just let go. Be who you're destined to be.” 

 

Lena brow furrowed in worry. “This isn’t like you at all Kara.” 

 

“Maybe you just never knew me…” Kara whispered looking sad for a moment than her eyes flashed red. 

 

“I think I can write the piece Snappers looking for…” She turned to leave reaching for the door handle. “I’ll see you around Luthor.” her voice tinging with lust and sensuality.

 

Lena watched her leave than picked up the phone calling the only person she thought could help her with her situation. 

 

“Yes Alex it's Lena I think something's wrong with Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again taking me forever to update and im glad you are reading this I got big plans for this thing. I like dark red k kara and thats what its going to be


End file.
